The Ark
by IMayLie
Summary: The Ark have stood the longest seeing the world together with The Noah Clan and it have stories to be told. A collection of a short stories that may or may not linked together. Mostly HCs about the past such as Neah and his party Story 3: Little Nea just met some of the Camelot family for the first time.
1. Adam and Eve

.

.

.

Adam has a mission. An important mission that includes his dear family of 13 people.

First, he have to search for The Heart, his nemesis, the one that makes him happy in crushing its fragments;Innocence. Once he found The Heart, he shall crush it and deliver the Three Days of Darkness and make a new world with his family again.

But why he is standing here being amazed by the field of wheat he just stumble upon. The color of gold and the whispering of winds are etched to his mind. He lives for 7000 years already so he knows where the world have its beauty. Sometimes he visits a cave filled with glowing moss and beautiful stalagmites. Sometimes he goes to that spot where he knows he can see the stars clearly while being surrounded by dead trees. Recently he went to a land that so close being submerged by the sea and he stood on the middle of it admiring the beauty because the sea reflects the sky so it will feel like he stood in the sky. Earth always changes every time while constantly being the same and so he really admire natures.

And this wheat of field in front of him is so beautiful he want to just stand here forever. Which will hinder his mission.

"This wheat field has been here for generations. Beautiful isn't it," said a girl while taking his top hat that just dropped by the wind.

Maybe the wheat field isn't the one who hindering him.

His gloved hand which still holding the cane is touching the bark of a dead tree besides him. He turns his head from the scenery to the girl who found him fainted in front of her house and took care of her. He already said thank you and left to continue the mission but he got struck here.

Now that he sees her clearly with sun hitting her face, he can't hold his tears to fall freely. Watching it, the girl just laughing, "Is it too beautiful until you cried, mister?"

"...yes" no of course not.

"I see, I'm glad this favorite place of mine being liked to you Sir," she smiles staring ahead.

"...am"

"Am?" She turns his head to the man who looks unsure at first.

"Adam. Please call me Adam. May I know your name, miss?" his smooth voice amazed her.

Her smiles got brighter " I'm Katerina. Katerina Eve Campbell! I was surprised earlier you just left the mansion without saying anything that I was worried you still disoriented" she laughs and handling him a handkerchief for wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry my act earlier was so disrespectful but I have reasons..."

"It's alright~ So, will you be able to get back to your home?"

"Yes I can. Thank you for your concern, Eve" The name he calls her startled them both. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright! I'm comfortable being called Eve too." her words makes Adam smiles a bit for awhile.

His hands feels itchy.

"Oh, that is Cornelia," she said after seeing him staring at the dead tree beside them,"No one have the heart to cut the tree down. Kids in generations usually always playing around this tree. I too loved to climb this tree when I was little until mother scold me saying I should have act like a proper lady instead of climbing Cornellia"

"Cornellia... I see..." his face looks solemn now.

"Something the matter?"

"No, no there is not," Adam answered it too fast he mentally cringe at himself.

"You can talk to me if you want," Katerina look at him with concerns.

At first he just stood there staring on the tree, "...Can I, can I come here again sometimes?"

"What a silly question Mr. Adam, you can come here anytime!"

"Thank you so much," Adam nod his head in a sigh.

"Oh my oh my, There must be something matter! Is there a dust in your eyes? Do you want me to blow it for you?," Katerina really is worried now that he is crying more than before. Until he let out a small laughs.

"No, I'm just happy," _I'm sad_

"To be able to meet you," _I don't want this to end._

 _"_ And this wheat field so beautiful," _I don't want to destroy the world yet._

He push his weight to Cornellia smiling painfully hiding behind his long hair from Katerina's view.

 _When my mission ended, the world will meets it ends once more._

 _Is this why you stay here with her, Cornellia?_

 _No..._

 _The Heart?_

* * *

HC 1: Dundundun what if Cornellia is The Heart!


	2. Adam and Fourteenth

Story 2

Adam and Fourteenth

.

.

.

"Neah dear, welcome back! And please wake Mana up for dinner," Katerina said still stirring some soup and wearing an apron.

"Alright~" Neah smiles at Katerina taking off his coat and hang it. He just back from Allen's home. Played poker a bit after doing homework together with that little devil -Allen will angry if he knows he called him that in his mind- and Cross. What's the result? Of course he lose. At least he didn't lose from Cross because bet he will make him doing silly things as a payment for losing. Allen only smiles at him and ordering him to play a piano at his house which he agreed to do happily. It was fun.

"For real though, why Mana always taking a nap this week," Neah murmurs while walking up the stairs. Mana's room located beside his room so he will just wake him up a bit and then changing clothes.

Neah went inside Mana's room silently. He don't want to startled his twin which sleeping so peacefully and sat on the edge of his bed. Sighing, he knows what the cause, being The Earl which requires him to always shows up when he smell tragedies. Sometimes on the middle of night when Katerina is sleeping, they will go together using the Ark. Mana is a hard worker and that worried him. Although being a noah means you will be impossible to get normal sickness, Neah just can't help being worried. What's with lived in constant fear of Mana never waking up again in his childhood.

 _"Just checking,"_ he thought and touching Mana's forehead with the back of hand. Of course Mana isn't sick. He pats Mana's cheek lightly, "Manaaa, wake up, it's dinner"

"Hmmhm," comes Mana's response cutely grabbing Neah's hand.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to eat your food Mana~" Neah said teasingly while laughing a bit and moving away from the bed. He knows Mana usually wake up running at him and whining despite they know that Neah never ate Mana's food.

"Good evening~" Neah feels sudden weight because Mana just shot himself up to hugging from behind while head resting on Neah's shoulder.

"My lovely Fourteenth~" 'Mana' smiles at Neah who is suddenly quiet for the sudden change.

"...Good evening, Millenium Earl," Neah smiles at him. Though Millenium Earl doesn't realize that the smile not reached his eyes. He is always being loved by all the noahs afterall.

"I told you to just call me Adam isn't it?" Adam pouted at him. It will look cute if not for the dread feeling Neah get. The changes from Mana to Adam always so sudden and Neah don't mind it at first because Mana seems not liking much the work as The Millenium Earl. Making and army through people's sadness and tragedies. And Adam could do it without even shedding a tear like Mana. What he worried is that, he only appears when Mana is suffering because Neah knows, Mana doesn't like the mission the Noah got from their God.

"Is... Mana suffering just know?" He thought it will be alright for him to go play outside while Mana is sleeping. He regret that he have fun times when Mana is suffering like this.

"Why are you always asking about Mana? And no, I see the path to come out and there is you so I came out!" Adam hugs Neah tighter who is laughing a little now.

"I see, so you want to play with me?" Neah asks while undoing the hug gently. He turns around to face him.

"Noo~ You said it's time for dinner isn't it? I want to dine together wit-"

"No." Adam taken aback by the fast response of Neah. He always grant him everything but to interact with his human family.

"Aww, I want to see that human you loved so much. Who is it again?" Adam put his index finger on his chin, thinking, and then suddenly a light bulb could be seen above his head "Katerina!"

Neah smiles rigidly, "Don't we have a deal to not meddling with my human family, Adam? Why don't we go seeing the new child, Roa-"

"I see. Neah is afraid of Katerina seeing 'Mana' different isn't it?" Neah doesn't smile now, Ah, how Adam loves to pokes Neah's two side of white and black, and what's good is that, Neah won't fight back. He loves Adam sooo so much afterall.

"Yeah, a fragile weak human will tremble in fear when she knows her son is the famous Millenium Earl, you know?" Ah ah ah, Neah always knows how to joke with him. Humans are a jokes to noahs afterall. And so Adam laughs

"Then, shall we go to work?" the Ark gate opened behind Neah who makes a note in a piece of paper with magic and let it free fall to the floor as Adam push him to the gate together with him.

.

.

.

"Neah? Mana?" Katerina went upstairs because she tried to call them to went downstair, but there is no answer. There is a piece of paper with Neah writings,

 _"We forgot we have a promise to working together with Allen. Be back when Mom is asleep! Sorry for missing dinner! - Your dearest"_

There is even a scribble of blobs with hair that looks like Neah and Mana smiling together.

"Mrs Campbell? What's wrong?" a voice asking from down stair.

Folding the paper and insert it to her pocket, she answers while walking down stairs, "Nothing is wrong! Neah and Mana just went outside. Do you want to have a dinner with me, Allen?" she smiles at Allen who just come for bringing back the books that Neah forgot he left behind.

"Ah I-" Allen sees actually Katerina close to tears despite smiling sweetly, "I'd love to!" He smiles at her sweetly while taking a hold of her hand guiding her to the table.

 _"Twins, you guys owe me so much later~"_ Allen thought darkly

.

.

.

"Do you want to- _Hatchuh!"_ Instantly Adam took out his handkerchief and blow his nose albeit it looked funny because the costume he wears looks just like a clown. And Neah besides him with face hidden by his hoodie of his outfit just have a sneeze too and cursing

"I'm sorry~! Let me repeat myself~" Adam laughs sweetly at the child in front of the grave of his father.

"Do you want to bring him back to life, my dear?"

Mana is not the only one who hates this process, for Neah too, will try to not looking when the machine goes inside the human and become an Akuma.

And 'Mana' he have besides him, is smiling crazily happy for having more Akuma. Even singing a happy birthday.

 _Mana... come back soon.._


	3. Nea and The Camelots

**Disclaimer: obviously, DGM isn't mine.**

 **Who?**

"Mother, who are they?" Nea whispers.

Katerina obviously heards it, looked at the people that his 9 year old son, Nea, looked at. There's a little girl that looks like having the same year with Nea or maybe older. The other is a teenage boy with strangely white hair for his age. And the oldest man that looks like in their mid twenties who holds the little girl's hand.

"They're our cousins, Camelots family. They decided to pay us a visits since Mana is sick for awhile now," she said with a somewhat tired smile that Nea can see.

"I didn't know that we have a cousins," Nea cocks his head to the side staring at her mother,"Isn't it weird that they just visits us just now, mother?"

"Nea, it's bad to assuming like that, they're family"

"Sorry, Mother," Nea looks down while his hair is being patted lovingly.

Nea looks at his cousins again. They are in Mana's room visiting him. The girl has the same blackish indigo hue to her hair while the others aren't.

Nea and his mother is watching from the side of the room. Don't want to disturb their visits. He grabs his mother's clothes at the back feeling unsettled somewhat.

Suddenly the girl shifts her attention to him. She smiles a bright toothy grin and waving at him. Startled, he dives further to his mother's back for hiding.

Katerina just laughing at the small exchange because of the shy Nea who rarely sees new people his age besides Allen. Especially a girl.

"Why don't you accompanying them for a bit while Mother will go ask the maids to prepare lunch for us?"

"What? Mother just let me-"

"I'm okay honey, just for a bit okay?"

"...fine." Even the way he pouts his mouth makes Katerina smiles.

After she excuses herself from the the rest of the people, Nea just grumbling on the side of the room until the girl startled him for suddenly standing in front of him.

"Nea, isn't it?"

"...Yes, Nea D. Campbell. Nice to meet you uhm.."

"Road. Road Camelot! Just call me Road because I too will call you Nea from now on~"

"Uh, okay I guess?" He doesn't mind for the sudden closeness in name.

"Now that i've seen you closer, you and Mana really looks alike! I wonder if his eyes a bright golden like yours too..."

Slightly furrowing eyebrow because Mana related topic, Nea spoke, "Yes of course, we're mirror twins so he too have it." Nea's eyes looks down remembering, "..Much brighter than mine."

He doesn't let sadness swell on him in front of the guests though as he looks up again to her sympathic eyes.

"Sorry if I'm too rude but why are the Camelots suddenly want to pays a visit though?" He finally asks. He's glad mother is away right now or else he'll have and earful of scolds later. And apparently they took it easy too.

"Huh? isn't it normal for cousins to visits each other?" Road wears an innocent face at him.

After 9 years? Sure, he'll play innocent too then.

"Actually, it's not for us- ah, I mean, this house is really far from others and no one really ever come here besides Uncle so.." he let out a curt laugh.

"We are so sorry to suddenly take a visit without saying anything, but really we meant well" Road smiles at him.

Nea smiles a little albeit a little forced knowing the other Camelots are seeing their little interactions thoroughly right now.

The moment they step on this house, his hair feels like rising. There's something... weird on them. Just like Uncle but more... weird. He doesn't know if it's a bad weird or a good weird like Allen yet.

The way they just have those eyes at Mana when first time seeing him in coma.

Those eyes that he knows he sees in mirror eveyday after waking up knowing Mana isn't. Even his mother sometimes can't hide it from him when she thinks she doesn't see her.

Sadness and longing.

But most of all, relief that he only sees when he and mother knowing Mana finally woke up times ago.

And The Camelots never see Mana awake. Why would they look happy seeing Mana like that? They doesn't show it but, Allen said he is a good people reader albeit a 9 year old, and he sees happiness on their eyes. He succesfully calmed down his suspicions after seeing that earlier but thinking this again his stomach churns and hands feels like want to shred something to pieces because frustration. His music notes papers perhaps. When others doesn't looking of course or else he will get scolded by Jo.

"Hello Nea.. maybe it's too late to introduce ourself after all this time, but let me introduce myself, I'm Wisely Camelot."

Something ringing on Nea's ears but he doesnt show it to his face.

"Ah, sorry boy, my name is Joshua. Nice to meet you too." The man smirks at Nea.

 _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._ His brain whispers that.

Nea smiles a beautiful smile at them although his ribcage seems to tighten for no reason. As long as Mana or Katerina is okay, there's no reason for him to point out how he can see the older ones slightly guarded up at him. He knows they can see it in him too so at least it's mutual suspecting which is fine.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh and don't call me boy!" he pouts.

* * *

HC time: remembers that little nea's face looks like at something or someone on the back cover of volume 23 or 24? He looks so guarded up but silent like watching someone or something very carefully. I just thought, since his childhood is filled with Mana and Katerina, and who knows Noahs just come out to them and he doesn't know them so he is so guarded up. I guess he's full of instincts when regarding protecting them yea?

p.s now we know he has Nea as name I'll use that. But because I still can't accept the Cambell part instead of Campbell, I will still use the Campbell for last name, I'm sorry Hoshino-sensei!

Thanks for the follows and favorites so far! it actually makes me remember i have this fanfiction lol


End file.
